Me, Myself, and I
At the next immunity challenge, the remaining castaways had to pick the castaway best fit for these categories: Most likely to win, most likely to be a returning player, most likely to be voted out tonight, least deserving to be here, nicest, most annoying, and most likely to stab your back. For those categories, the majority picked: Most likely to win: John Most likely to be a returning player: John Most likely to be voted out tonight: Desmond Least deserving to be here: Noah Nicest: Gustavo Most annoying: John Most likely to stab your back: Bryce When the castaways had to pick who they thought the majority would pick, John came away as the immunity winner with 5 correct answers. Bryce: I'm DEFINITELY not going to go to the finals with John anymore, thats for sure. He's way too threatening. I need to find a Goat to take to the end... I'm thinking either Sheena or Desmond. I've already established a relationship with Sheena, who's been inactive and who nobody knows, and Desmond is on the outside and is viewed as annoying. If I have those two in the final three with me, there's no way I can lose. The only problem will be getting them there. To do this, I'm probably going to need to become a lot more of a Villain... which I'm fine with. Being evil is fun! I'm targetting Noah this Tribal Council. He's been inactive and is therefore an easy target. If I can get him out and pull Desmond underneath my wing because of it, then I can MAYBE start targeting Gustavo, Dan, and Yinzer. Even though I'm in an alliance with Gustavo and Yinzer.... I'm fine with betraying them, besides, they're way too close to John. I'll need to somehow convince John to be okay with cutting them though... I can always make up a lie and say that they are trying to get him out. I can use John's paranoia against him. Basically, I need Noah to go. After that, I can set up a Final Three with Me, Sheena, and Desmond. And if I can use my close relationship with John to cut him off from his own ally's, I can string him along until he loses immunity, in which case, he's MUCH too big of a threat to keep around long term. Oh, this endgame is going to be FUN. Desmond: I hope that Dan listens to me and realizes that Noah doesn’t deserve to be here and neither does Sheena... I also hope everyone realizes that John needs to be voted out next chance they get, if any of them want to win. I hope I stay and win. Bryce: This game changes every minute. I originally wanted to keep Desmond, but now, it looks like I can't get the votes. Yinzer and Gustavo are being so stubborn! So it looks like I'll have to turn on my preferred Goat... though new deals have been made! I got John to agree to vote against Leo and Gustavo the next two rounds. And if I get Sheena and Dan in on it, (Which I know I will), then it looks like I have an easy Final 4. And assuming that John doesn't continue to immunity whore himself out, I could vote him out at the earliest convenience and sail to the Finals with Sheena. And if Leo or Gustavo end up having the idol, they'd probably target John first! Sure, the vote isn't going the way that I'd prefer it would, but the most essential skill in this game is to adapt. Gustavo: *enters* *uncaps pen* *write down Desmond* Bye Manitoba. My alliance formed of Bryce, Leo, ,and John are going to be in the final four and you’re just a step in our destruction *caps pen* *leaves* However, right before tribal council, everything changed. John, Gustavo, and Desmond all flipped their votes to Bryce. John: He has wanted to flip on 3 people in the last hour plus he is the only person who could possibly beat me in the challenge. If he goes I’m immune for the rest of the game probably. Gustavo: Now I have to change my vote *sigh* I VOTE BRYCE. Leo: I'm changing my vote from Desmond to Bryce. Apparently he wants me out so he has to go. Voting By a 5-3 vote, Bryce became the 9th person voted out of the game, and the 2nd member of the jury. Bryce: I'm.... I'm completely shocked right now. I was set to win this entire thing... and then this happened. AGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I guess I overplayed my hand and let them see how far ahead I was thinking. And because I overplayed my hand, I ended up being the one who got played. I'm not really angry... just a little bit bitter. It was a good move on everybody's part, really. There was nobody who I wasn't willing to backstab to get to the end. But I had fun! ^_^